The Real Reson
by Arekkusu-Chan
Summary: This is the tragic love of misa and light. it is crack and has yaoi in it between L and light


"Where is he?" shrilled Misa as she was looking for Light. "I know he was going here so where is he? Maybe he got hurt. OH NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE HURT LIGHT-KUN!!"

Misa ran through the building screaming for her Light-kun. She needed to find him so she could give him a kiss and maybe, just maybe that would get him to get in bed with her tonight. For some reason every time her Light-kun came home he would be limping and too tired to have sex with her. Hopefully tonight would be different.

"What could Light-kun be doing with Ryuzaki that would make him so exausted and give him a limp?" Misa wondered. The only thing she could think of was maybe Ryuzaki was hurting Misa's poor Light-kun. She couldn't alow that, she loves her Light. So she raced off to try to find Ryuzaki and confront him about it.

After about an hour of running through the big ass building L uses (and this supposed to be top secret) slut-chan, I mean Misa finally finds L's office in this huge ass building (why don't they just put a big ass sign on it that says L IS IN HERE, KIRA!).

"Ryuzaki do you know where Light-kun is? I've been looking for him _all day_" whined the blond.

"You just missed him. We were hanging out and I was eating hi… I mean some sweets." He told misa. "he said he would be back in an hours tho so wait and you will see him."

"Ok I will but one more thing, Ryuzaki have you been hurting _my_ Light-kun? Every night he comes home with a limp and he doesn't want to sleep with me. I am getting really worried and you seem like a person who would be able to since you guys are always together locked up here….. in this room…. with the bed in it. So are you hurting him? And if not do you know what or who is?"

"Well you see Amane-san….. the reson light-kun is getting hurt is…. Well, the person who is hurting him is…..um…….. HAVE SOME OF THIS SPECIAL DRU…. I MEAN, STRAWBERRY CAKE IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" said L being very worried about all these questions he was being asked by Misa.

"YAY! I LOVE CAKE!!" Misa exclaimed as she ate the cake.

"Hehehe. Stupid Amane. She doesn't relize I drugged the cake and NOW SHE WILL PASS OUT and she will obviously never try anything again because she isn't that smart.

The next thing the model knew she was waking up on her bed with Light-kun beside her and a big black Shinigami above her. She quitly got out of her bed and walked over into the bathroom with the Shinigami following her.

"What do you want Ryuk?" asked Misa

"Well even though you passed out and they took you back here I stayed and saw what happened to Light. HYUK HYUK HYUK. Wanna know what I saw? HYUK HYUK HYUK."

"YES! Tell me everything Ruyk." Ordered Misa

"Ok it all started like this," The shinigami started.

"_Hey L" said light, "Im back and I got the whip you wanted to use on me!"_

"_Light-kun we have a problem. Amane came by today, asking a lot of questions about you having a limp and me hurting you and I didn't know what to do and I panicked and then I kinda druged her with some cake."_

_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_

_"I'm sorry I didn't want her to know you were my lover."_

"_Its fine as long as she doesn't find out… wait, why did she eat cake? I thought she said she doesn't eat cake because it makes her fat?"_

_"Me to, maybe she is just THAT stupid'_

"_L lets get back to what we were doing before I left" suggested Light_

_I like that plan my little bitch," said L. "Now take off your clothes and we will get started._

After that they both started screwing each other. Light started sucking Ryuzaki's hard big beautiful cock until it was completely in his mouth and after that Ryuzaki took his cock and shoved it all the way up Light's ass. All you could hear was moaning from Light and Ryuzaki saying 'You like that bitch don't you?', said Ryuk. "And that's when I followed Light back here and here we are."

"OMG NO!!1!1!!111 MY LIGHT KUN **CAN'T** BE GAY!! HE LOVES ME Misa screamed somehow not waking up Light who was just outside the door of the bathroom in bed sleeping.

"So what are you going to do now Misa?" asked Ryuk

"I am going to ask L about it!"

The next day misa went up to the room L was in and confronted him about this trying not to mention that her source was a big flying shinigami who can kill people by writing their names down. She didn't want to sound CRAZY.

"RYUZAKI! I KNOW YOU AND LIGHT HAVE BEEN HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER AND THAT'S WHY HE COMES HOME IN PAIN!!11!"

"Alright, fine it's true. Light-kun is my cute little ass slave and we screw everyday."

"NOOOOOOOO!!111111!!" Misa cries and tears run from her eyes. She couldn't believe the one she loves is gay and is having sex with L.

"Its true," said L reasuringly. So what are you going to do now"

"If I can't have him as a girl then there's only one thing I can do! I'm going to have a sex change!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**This is arukkusu-chan saying this is my first story I'm posting so be nice. Also I know this is crack and its just because I was really tired and was having crazy ideas with my friend Shai-san who is also on here. You can send me comments of hate or love and just to let you know part two is coming soon**

**PEACE OUT**

**Love, arekkusu-chan**

**_Hey guys, this is your not-so-friendly neighborhood editor. I demanded my own little note at the end seeing as I fixed all the little mistakes here. This thing was a bitch to edit. Beleive me. I'm just going to say I hope you enjoyed this and you guys should really review. M'kay?_**


End file.
